Rockstar: Cullen Sytle
by omgcara
Summary: Bella is forced to share her apartment with her best friends father who just so happens to be one of the worlds most famous musicians. Weddings, secrets and lies all insure.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here goes. New story. **

**hope you like it.**

**Please read and review. **

**Look forward to hearing from you **

** xoxox  
**

"Bell don't go"

I give a sigh pulling up my jeans and grabbing my electric blue platform heels. _Why did I keep doing this to myself? _

I turn back towards the bed and look at the man still lying on it. He gives me a hopeful smile. He was gorgeous, funny and sweet, everything a girl could want. The downside? Jacob Black Is married.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I growl at him with a glare.

I had met Jacob when he came into the Pub that I owned. He became a regular pretty much right away after that and we had hit it off. He was funny and made me feel special. We had spent the night together, which had turned into a few months of seeing each other. Tonight I found out he was married.

I was so going to hell.

"Don't do this Bella, I love you" He begs pleading with me.

I grab my bag and stare at him in disbelief

"Do not call me" I hiss and walk out slamming the door behind me.

I finally arrived at my bar and walk through the doors with a smile on my face. This place always put me in a good mood. It was home.

The bar held an old English style pub feel with wooden chairs and tables scattered around and dim lighting. We only played old school classic rock. I loved it. It was my haven.

I make my way behind the bar and grin at my staff. "Well well, look what the cat dragged in" Rosalie grins at her me bumping her hip with mine. I stick my tongue out at her and start serving a guy who was waiting at the end of the bar.

The bar held a good bunch of regulars they were all easy to please. No mess, no fuss. Quiz night on Wednesday. Karaoke on Friday and open mic night on Saturday.

"So you saw Jacob tonight?" Rose inquires giving me a knowing look. She takes one look at my face at the mention of his name and her smile falls "Sweetie what happened?"

I had met Rosalie when she stumbled into my pub one night sporting a black eye and looking a little worse for wear. Her ex-boyfriend was not a nice guy. She was looking for a place to hide and I was in need of a bar maid. I took her in and made sure her ex Royce couldn't get to her. Having a father who was chief of police had its advantages.

I tell Rose the whole story and wave off her sympathy. Sure I liked Jacob, but I wasn't in love with him. Never had been. My heart still belong to another.

One am finally comes and I enter my flat above the bar. I sigh trying to shake the feeling that I needed a life beyond my bar_._ I switch on the TV and let it play in the background while I make myself a cup of tea.

_In other news Rock star Edward Cullen was seen having another dispute with on/off girlfriend Tanya._ _The couple were seen arguing in a restaurant before Edward stormed off leaving Tanya alone. Edward Cullen will be back in new york for his daughter's upcoming wedding. Let's see if he turns up alone_

I switch off the TV not needing to hear any more about him. Even pictures of him still make my heart skip a beat. The phone rings bringing me out of my thoughts. I look at the screen and a picture of my best friend Alice, blowing a kiss comes up.

"Bella! Help" She starts talking before I could even say hello.

"Slow down. What's up?"

"So Jaspers Grandma has now decided that she doesn't want to pay for a flight to my wedding and pay for a hotel. So with his parents coming down from Texas too…This is really stressing me out now."

"Alice it's two in the morning. I've just closed the pub and want my bed. Get to the point" I cut her off mid-sentence knowing that if I didn't I would be stuck on the phone for hours, while I loved my best friend, right now I loved my bed more.

I get up off the sofa and make my way into my bedroom and switch on the light then head for my dresser in search of pyjamas.

I had met Alice on my first day at forks high school, I had just moved from England to give my mother some time with her new cricket player husband plus spending time with my Dad couldn't hurt. Believe me if starting a new school in the middle of the year was bad, try starting it in a new country. I was trying to find my way to my next class when I had literally crashed into Alice, sending us both to the ground. We had been friends ever since

"Oh sorry, well with his parents staying, there isn't room for my Dad anymore. He says he is ok with staying on the couch, but i thought since you have that spare room now Rose has moved and you have known my dad forever…"

"Its fine Ali, He can stay here" I say as pulling pyjama top on.

"You are amazing" Alice screams down the phone before hanging up. Jasper really needed to cut down her coffee intake.

I climb into bed with a groan. Ok I could handle this. I could share my apartment with Edward.

I still remember the first time I had met Edward Cullen, Alice had invited me over to her house to hang out. We were in her kitchen making dinner when in walks Edward, after going through all the reasons in my head as to why he would be in Alice's house, Alice told me he was her father. That was not what one of the reasons that I came up with.

The last time I had seen Edward was at my high school graduation. He had just started dating Tanya and brought her along. The whole encounter was awkward and uncomfortable. He congratulated me on getting into Julliard and then he walked off. A couple of weeks later I moved to New York and that was it. New York had been my home ever since. Lucky for me, Jasper's Company moved him to New York last year bring him and Alice back to me. While we had kept in touch through Skype and phone calls it wasn't the same as having them close by. I was glad they were all back together.

I could do this, I think.


	2. Chapter 2

**So heres the next chapter. Indroducing Edward Cullen! **

**please read and review as always**

**Much love! **

**xoxox**

The next morning found me sitting in a back ally New York café I stir at my latte idly as I wait for Rose. The Café was empty apart from her and two other women sitting in the corner with a little boy in a pushchair.

The doorbell chimes as the door to the coffee shop opens. I wave my hand at Rose so she could spot me.

She takes the seat opposite me and reaches out a perfectly manicured hand for the coffee I had just brought her. She takes a sip, magically not leaving any trace of her red lipstick on the white coffee cup. I couldn't help but be jealous of her. Rose was flawless.

"Ok so what's the big emergency?"

"So Alice calls me last night, asking if her Dad could stay with me for the wedding"

Rosalie chokes on the sip of coffee she had just taken, causing some to spit out over the table. She coughs uncontrollably causing tears to run down her face.

"Oh my god are you ok?" I reach across to hit my friend on the back. Maybe I could have waited a second longer to say my news.

"Shut up" Rose exclaims once she had composed herself "What did you say?"

"The only thing I could think of at two in the morning, I couldn't think of an excuse to say no" I groan, resting my elbow on the table and pinch the bridge of my nose with my fingers.

"Won't that be awkward, after well… you know" Rosalie looks at me, she was right of course. I couldn't believe what I was getting myself into. What was I going to do?

Alice's wedding weekend would have been awkward enough with Edward being there, now it would be even worse with him staying in my flat.

"Right I should get back to the pub" I stand up hugging Rose goodbye.

I start walking the couple of blocks to the pub when my phone starts to ring. I answer it without looking at the caller id.

"I was starting to think you were ignoring me"

"Jake, I told you to stop calling me, this is over. Go back to your wife" I sigh into the phone before hanging up.

I was doing the right thing by letting him go. It was now better to end this now before anyone got hurt.

Sipping my coffee I lean against my 1963 mercury comet. How had I let myself get roped in to Alice's madness once again? I checked my watch, Edward should have landed by now

. As Alice was taking so much time off for the wedding, she couldn't have time off to pick up her dad from the airport, I once again had a phone call from my friend asking for help seeing as I was her own boss I could take an hour off to get Edward. Why he couldn't take a cab or hire a car, I did not know.

I scan the crowed of people coming out from the airport hoping to spot him. I notice a guy heading my way. He had a beanie hat pulled down over his hair and a pair of sunglasses teamed with skinny jeans and doc marten boots. Suddenly I found myself being pulled into a hug.

Edwards scent surrounds me, I would know that smell anywhere. His arms are still wrapped around me as I just sort of stand there, not really sure what to do. This was the first form of physical contact we had had in years. He pulls back and looks at me from behind his ray bans.

"There's my favourite English girl" He throws me a lop sided grin before moving to put his bags in the trunk of my car.

I stare after him in disbelief. Was he really doing this? Fine if he could act normal, so could i…I think.

We enter my flat, Edward drops his bags by the front door and turns to face me. He stares at me with an odd look on his face.

"Are you sure you are ok with this Bells?" His question caught me off guard.

I couldn't just say no I wasn't ok, but I couldn't tell him I was ok with it when it was taking every ounce of dignity that I had left not to headbutt him and scream how are you acting so normal? I opt for a sort of shrug and head to my kitchen. He follows.

"You don't seem it. You have hardly spoken two words to me Bella"

I spin round to face him. He never calls me Bella. I open my mouth to say something, but I can't think what to say to him.

"I can leave and find a hotel" Edward mumbles and starts to head out of my kitchen

. I make a grab for his arm. Ignoring the jolt of electricity that passes through me.

"Don't. I'll be fine, I just need to get used to this and share my flat again" I wave my arm up and down at him, I couldn't let him leave, it would cause too many questions. Plus I didn't really want him to leave.

He chuckles, it takes me a moment to realise he was laughing at the word flat. When I was in high school he always laughed at my English phrases. "I'll show you your room and you can get settled. I'll make some lunch" I offer. See I could do this.


End file.
